Say Nothing Of
by arcandie
Summary: Thor had always been able to seek comfort from Loki, and Loki found ease in consoling Thor. But when Loki desires consoling, who else than his own brother to desire? One-Shot


"Brothers." Loki spat with a crude grimace.

Thor looked at Loki inquisitively, questioning in his stare. Loki sighed, placing his head between his palms.

"We are not brothers! We never were brothers, can you not understand, Thor?" Loki exhaled, before ending on an unpleasant frown.

"Do not say such things, Loki! We are brothers, we will always be brothers!" Thor exclaimed, violently shouting, the proximity between himself and Loki tightening.

"Your anger fools you." Loki replied softly, looking down upon the meager space between the two bodies.

"I contain anger that you would even consider such ridiculous accusations!" Thor again shouted, with no attempts at muffling his anger. In fact, it seemed dry lumber was being bountifully chucked into Thor's flame, further exciting it.

"Ridiculous? Oh no, not at all, dearest Thor. Believing we were brothers would be even more ridiculous." Loki raised his eyebrows with a sleek movement, looking up at Thor expectantly.

"I will not stand here and argue with you. It is obvious your mindset is this, and there is nothing I can do to change this." Thor sighed with defeat, in no mood for shouting and yelling. Perhaps at a latter date they could continue, but not now.

"Well, I would say so either way." Loki gave a lopsided grimace.

"Nonetheless, we will not yell like children. Goodnight, brother." Thor growled, adding emphasis on the last portion of his sentence, before stalking out of Loki's bedroom.

Loki closed the door behind Thor, before walking over to his bed, and begrudgingly flopping himself into it. He began to replay each detail, desperate to record every miniscule aspect, for future reminiscing. He remembered Thor entering, to share his anxiety about tomorrow's crowning. Though Loki was intrigued that Thor would seek Loki's advice first, perhaps Thor was being thoughtless in the process. It would be obvious that Loki would be happy for Thor, while at the same time feel jealousy.

Loki would not be one to selflessly coddle Thor's ego. No, he would display what would be on his mind. And though King Thor would already have his thoughts busy, why not shrug in a few more complexities. Still, Loki was interested in Thor's simple, almost childish actions. In the middle on confusion, seek help. Seek his brother's help.

During adolescence, it seemed that easy, being able to cry to Loki about his nightmare. Though Loki was on the short-end of the stick, comforting his brother was something that could be enjoyed, seeing the obvious content it brought Thor. Though, who would Loki cry to about fears and worries? Just himself, it seemed.

"Why must it always be me that is the scapegoat. I want someone to console me." Loki sighed before conjuring up a plan that was just a hair away from being too nonsensical to be successful.

"And why wait until tomorrow? Thor will be busy with preparations for the ceremony. I can go now." Loki thought to himself, before rising out of bed, and pacing out of his room.

Down the corridor, the stone hallways lit with occasional torches, shadows were cast in various directions and corners through the narrow halls. Arriving at Thor's room, he lightly rapped several times on the heavy wooden door, before it creaking open.

"Brother? What is it that you want?" Thor snapped, obvious anger still diminishing from previously.

"I have come to terms, and know what will change my mind!" Loki grinned childishly, before pushing himself through the small opening in the door, and into Thor's bedroom.

Though significantly messier than Loki's room, the room was large with thick wooden furniture. The window was wide open, the luminescent moonlight pouring in, and each dark shadow increasingly prominent. Thor looked down at Loki, but was returned with something different.

Looking down on his brother, his vibrant green orbs shone in a certain manner. Those prominent eyes, they spoke an entirely different language, seething and violent, while lost and cautious. Thor stared at Loki intensely, as if Thor had never seen Loki in such a light, in such a presence. Loki had always carried himself in such a tone, and now he looked distraught. As if a thin layer had been peeled off his skin. He was confused, and desperate, trying to piece himself together, while impossibly coercing the variety of feelings already being possessed.

His brother, Loki, was indescribably confusing.

"What are you doing here?" Thor questioned, caution relevant in his voice.

"I know what will prove to you where our brotherhood stands!" Loki chimed.

"Please, brother. I have much preparation to do tomorrow, and I have no time for games." Thor pleaded.

"Games? But aren't you the one who came to me first? You had the obvious distraughtness." Loki questioned, raising one eyebrow in a peculiar manner.

"Well, if I knew you were not going to help me, I would not have asked at all!" Thor snapped.

Loki felt a jab between his ribs, but desperately tried not to act upon it, and continued on in his haphazardly pre-planned scheme.

"Thor," Loki seethed, "Would brothers feel anything from this?"

Before Thor could respond, Loki had pressed himself against Thor, their lips fiercely smashed against each other. For a mere moment, Thor was unresponsive. And Loki was terrified that his plan had not worked. But before his hesitation could become apparent, Thor's lips seemed to move back, welcoming in the quiet harmony that Loki attempted to play out. They moved together, harshly and desperate for dominance. With each passing movement, desire and desperation grew, as they tried to feel something, anything.

Loki removed his lips, as the two panted heavily, not breaking the obvious band of eye-contact. Their eyes bore into each other, staring; both sets pinpoint, sharp, clear and full of lust.

Without another word or notice, Thor roughly guided Loki to his bed, stripping himself of his tunic and breeches, while Loki did the same. Loki laying down on his back, Thor met with Loki's lips once again.

Loki's hands gripped to Thor's back, pulling him down, closing the space between the two. Thor's one hand was pushing into Loki's neck, the pads of his fingers firmly engraving themselves into the soft paleness. Loki's neck was sure to possess bruises later. Distinct bruises. The other hand went down, to harshly grope at Loki's member. Loki cried out, the sweet sound muffled by Thor's mouth.

The two met with hot skin, sensitive and beginning to be skimmed over with a damp coating of sweat. Clumsily, Thor stroked Loki, while his own member began to grow with desperate intentions. They were both desperate. Perhaps they were simply caught in the lusty cloud that Loki had created. Or perhaps they were truly desperate, tapping into a secret reservoir of pent-up emotions and anguish for the other, or maybe not.

At this moment, nothing was apparent. Just the nerves that were being brought to the surface, and massaged intensely, as well at the other's pair of lips. Each mind, lost and cloudy.

Loki was caught in a euphoric mess when Thor entered. It was warm, and tight, the thick intensity of Thor's member was unmistakable. Only coated by Thor's spit, it took much coercing for the entirety to fit, while Loki squirmed and writhed in pleasure underneath. They both needed this. When Thor began to move, the friction was deathly, Loki grunted a low, quiet symphony, from somewhere deep in his throat. It was needy, and primordial. Thor moaned quietly, the both of them lost in the primal hunger raised in the air.

Thor was moving at the desire of his own locomotion, to the dismay of Loki. It was fast, and harsh, and Loki was not ready for such quick-paced movement. Though, he accustomed himself, opening up for Thor's pulsating member. Thor was welcomed. Loki's hand grabbed at Thor's neck, kneading into the tense and thick flesh, while Thor's large hands met at Loki's sides. The contrast of Loki's pale, soft flesh and Thor's tanned callousness was stark. Nonetheless, Thor looked down at the gentle, pale limberness, and raven-black ferocity with desire. Returning, Loki looked up at the strong, strapping figure, the golden hair, and sun-kissed skin with perfection.

Before long, Thor hit somewhere. A tight bundle of nerves that sent Loki over the edge. He squirmed, as his breath caught in his throat.

Suddenly, his skin was too tight over his body, he recognized that he was drenched in sweat, his hair was matted to his forehead. When Thor hit this certain spot, everything shot into his face, nerves swam down his spine, as he was caught in waves of pleasure and aware sensations.

The delightfully pleading cries that were strewn from Loki's mouth were nothing but encouragement, as Thor attempted to smash into that one, precise spot. And Thor did. Again, and again, and again; until Loki was a driveling mess of sensitive senses and vibes. Thor was caught in a prominent wave of pleasure as well, the hot mass under him tight and secure around his member.

As Loki tightened himself once more, it was enough to send Thor over edge, as he pounded into Loki harder and faster, desperate to come. He shot ropes of his seed into Loki, as he gripped and fumbled over Loki's member. His pumping was clumsy and tight, but enough to send Loki over as well, shooting over Thor's hand, and his own stomach.

Thor collapsed, laying down on the bed beside Loki, still inside him. Thor looked over to Loki, whose eyes were clenched tight, and long black hair was messily tousled over his sweaty forehead. Loki's eyes suddenly fluttered open, as he returned the longing stare to Thor. Thor's eyes were soft, a graying haze dampening the crystal blue that once resided. The room was quiet save the heavy panting that filled the air. The desire and lust that hung heavily, began to dissipate from the room, while the two began to desensitise, and regain their senses of familiarity. They laid in their conscious state of deliriousness, still pleasured from the previous acts. Not one word was said during that act, but much was said. They spoke in actions and kisses, and that was enough.


End file.
